


I Don't Think About You At All

by Mademoiselle



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle/pseuds/Mademoiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she thinks about him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Think About You At All

"You know, I think about you all the time, Elizabeth."  
  
The moment feels surreal and hysterical, and the words make her laugh.  She does not doubt him, but she does not quite believe him either.  They were firmly on opposite sides the last time they saw each other, and his slight hesitation and distance tells her that he remembers all of that as well.  
  
_I don't think about you at all.  I don't think about the things we had or the things we never had.  I don't even think about the things that we let go ... Vows we never kept, a Paris honeymoon we never took, the children we never had, and a home without secrets are all the things I never think about at all._  
  
These words form somewhere in the back of her mind, but she does not say them.  She does not know what she and Ric are now, but she knows she does not hate him.  She does not want to lie to him, because sometimes she thinks about him too.


End file.
